


By Virtue

by Cranksta



Series: Comissions [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Exhibitionism, Gabriel Wants to Help, Jack Feels Unstable as Strike Commander, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NeedyTop Jack Morrison, PowerBottom Gabriel Reyes, Random BlackWatch Agents Enjoy the Show, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Comission for whiteshadesofpale- the prompt was to have Gabriel show off how eager and willing Jack was to do anything for him just because he asked- with a hint of exhibition. Jack needs someone else to take control every once in awhile to keep him sane.





	By Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteshadeofpale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshadeofpale/gifts).



Jack expected it to happen- but was still caught by surprise when he received the message.

 

His promotion had been recent- but things had been too hectic to even try to have personal time with Gabriel. The U.N. was breathing down their necks and waiting for them to fulfill expectations- waiting for him to lead the world to something great.

 

An exciting and terrifying time. He felt entirely out of control of himself and his life, felt unmoored from the base he’d built through the Crisis with Gabriel. Gabriel was his center -his Commander- no matter where the U.N. put him. Becoming Strike Commander didn’t feel wrong necessarily, but the power shift had left him feeling vulnerable and alone- something he’d never felt when he was Gabriel’s SIC.

 

Gabriel had noticeably changed since the ceremony, not that he was unhappy- oh no. He was proud of Jack and all he had done, but there  _ had _ been a change. Something in the air and in the way Gabriel had been treating him the past few days. The sharp words and long absences made his mood so clear. The distance the job forced between them was getting to him too.

 

It had to break at some point and by how tightly wound Gabriel had been- he’d honestly expected this sooner.

 

But it wasn’t up to him to dictate the when’s and where’s- he merely had to respond. Gabriel never asked more of him than that- never wanted more than what he could give.

 

So when his personal communicator lit up, he squinted at the ID before lifting it to his ear, Gabriel’s voice speaking low and authoritative.

 

“Blackwatch gym in fifteen. That’s an order.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

The line went dead leaving him to blink at the wall a moment, warmth pooling in his gut.

 

He knew that voice- those words. What it meant. 

 

They hadn’t had time in weeks, anticipation filled his core.

 

Gabriel needed him. Now.

 

He had no time to linger, Gabriel had given him just enough time to make it if he rushed. Gabriel never set him up for failure- just liked seeing him work to succeed. Liked knowing that Jack worked so hard to meet his expectations. That Jack needed the praise.

 

He stood suddenly to grab at his duster -pulling it on as he rushed down the hallways. Gabriel wouldn’t accept him in anything less than his complete uniform and he knew it. The first and only time he made that mistake years ago, Gabriel hadn’t let him come.

 

Even with his uniform in perfect place now Gabriel still might not let him come, but that was his right to decide. Jack had given up that control a long time ago. He’d given it all to the man waiting for him across the base. Entrusted him wholly with one of his most basic and animal desires because Gabriel had never let him down- only encouraged him to be the best he could be.

 

And he would be nothing but his best for Gabriel.

 

Rushing out of the office and down the hall- he pulled up his schedule, intending on marking out the next hour only to find it already done.

 

A note from Amari greeted him.

 

_ “You two are lucky to have me. -Ana” _

 

Jack laughed, tucking the communicator back in his jacket and breaking out into a jog down the hall. Yes, yes they were lucky. They’d never get moments like this otherwise.

 

The base was vast- Gabriel having chosen just the right distance to make him break into a sprint if he wanted to arrive on time. Recruits and agents stared as the Strike Commander bolted down the hall- shocked, confused expressions slowly turning dark and knowing as he entered the Blackwatch division.

 

Red creeped up his cheeks as he realized they all knew why he was here- who he was rushing to meet with- who he was making a spectacle of himself for.

 

Gabriel. Only Gabriel. Always Gabriel.

 

Gabriel who never demanded more of him than he could give- only wanted to see him strive to be better.

 

Warmth flooded through him as he started tipping into a softer mindset- the anxiety and tension dripping away as he sprinted through the corridors and down several flights of stairs.

 

Four minutes left.

 

Gabriel never set him up to fail.

 

He screeched to a halt in front of the Blackwatch Gym’s double doors. The running hadn’t been tiring, but he was breathing heavy as he pushed the doors open and strode through them.

 

Two minutes to spare.

 

Gabriel was sitting in the center of the room on a weight bench, focusing on the dumbbell he was curling and ignoring Jack entirely.

 

He furrowed his brows, resisting the urge to speak and grab Gabriel’s attention. He wanted to see Gabriel’s pleased surprise as he realized Jack had arrived early- wanted the praise and proud smile.

 

Gabriel sat resolutely ignoring him, completing his reps.

 

He stood there at attention, sweat beading at the back of his neck and breathing harshly as he did his best to wait. Patience was always his weakest virtue. One that Gabriel was trying to strengthen in him despite his shortcomings.

 

The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness.

 

He started fidgeting with his fingers as Gabriel finally finished his set, moving to take the weight back to the rack and  _ still _ ignoring him. He did well, he beat the clock- why didn’t Gabriel acknowledge him?

 

“I said fifteen minutes for a reason, Morrison. Getting here early doesn’t mean you can start early.”

 

Red flooded his face as he started, shame dowsing him in cold heat.

 

He failed his Commander.

 

Gabriel finally looked at him then, brows drawn and expression blank.

 

“I give you a time- you stick to it is that clear, Morrison?”

 

His reaction was automatic, ingrained after years of following the man in front of him and pushing through the stress of embarrassment.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Gabriel’s expression relaxed then as he moved to sit back on the bench, spreading his knees slightly, arm outstretched and inviting.

 

“Come here then.”

 

Relief flooded him and he moved quickly to stand between Gabriel’s legs, dropping to his knees and laying his cheek on one of his damp thighs- closing his eyes as a hand settled gently on his head. Just holding him, letting the strain drain away as his thumb stroked his stubbled jaw.

 

Gabriel still wanted him.

 

“I’m not angry with you- I understand your eagerness. We need to work on your control.”

 

Gabriel was always like this. Firm, but fair. Taking on Jack’s failings as his own instead of leaving the blame entirely on his shoulders.

 

Jack nuzzled further into Gabriel’s thigh, grateful for the way he was being treated despite his behavior. He kept his arms behind his back, leaning his weight onto Gabriel’s leg. The excitement creeped into his chest again, remembering that Gabriel called him here for a reason.

 

“On your feet, soldier.”

 

He shot up, standing at attention and staring past Gabriel into the mid-distance in front of him.

 

The gym was dark, the emergency lights the only thing illuminating the vast room- surrounding them in isolating brightness. Something caught his attention in the darkness-

 

“Look at me, Jack.”

 

He did, head tilting down to see Gabriel leaning back on the bench, arms supporting him as he spread his thighs further. Jack had to reign in all the control he had to not look at the blatant invitation- the way Gabriel’s tight shorts strained over his thighs and hips.

 

Control. Gabriel wanted him to work on his control.

 

He breathed deeply, focusing on Gabriel’s deep brown eyes- open and demanding.

 

“Strip.”

 

His hands moved of their own accord, pulling at his duster and folding it neatly, laying it between Gabriel’s feet before pulling at his armour and placing it neatly on top.

 

Standing straight, he pulled off his pants and shirt, stacking them next to the pile of armour.

 

Just like Gabriel showed him to.

 

He stood clad only in his briefs, hands returned behind his back as he resumed his posture.

 

Gabriel hummed, moving to stand up.

 

He circled around him, dark eyes dragging over his form and examining before coming to stand right in front of him.

 

“Isn’t that better, now that all of  _ that _ is gone? We both know who you really are, Jack. Or have you let the title get to your head?”

 

His response was quick, but slightly cracking.

 

“No sir!”

 

Gabriel’s expression changed subtly, a seriousness cast over his features.

 

“You don’t sound so certain, Morrison. Don’t lie.”

 

He glanced away, unsure. The job of Strike Commander had weighed heavily on him- taking over every aspect of his life ever since they placed that medal on his chest. Taking him from his position in the field- his place by Gabriel’s side. It was also thrilling, the act of having an entire organization’s and even  _ world’s _ future in his hands was intoxicating. Drew him in despite his best attempts to ignore it. But he wasn’t here for power- he was here to help.

 

Having that power meant he had the ability to make mistakes that impacted the lives of hundreds, thousands, even millions. People lived and died by his choices.

 

His shoulders sagged under the sudden emotional pressure- the weight of the world on his back. The title  _ was _ affecting him- drawing him away from who he really was.

 

“Jack…”, Gabriel tried again gently, noticing the way his demeanor changed, “Do you feel better without it?”

 

“Y-yes.”, his voice wavered with the weight of sincerity.

 

Gabriel took his answer without rebuttal, moving to cup his hand under his jaw.

 

“Good. Because tonight, you are not the Strike Commander.”

 

A breath caught in his throat, a question falling from his lips with painful vulnerability.

 

“Then who am I?”

 

He didn’t know. Lost in the space Gabriel created for him, he confronted himself with the reality that he didn’t know who he was without the blue duster. WIthout Gabriel leading him.

 

“You are John “Jack” Morrison, soldier of the U.S. Army.”

 

He closed his eyes, relaxing underneath the title. Simple, unimportant, soothing- it was a title he knew well. One that brought him peace- one that was always true no matter where he went.

 

“And you are mine.”

 

Gabriel’s voice echoed in his head, making him gasp- opening his eyes and focusing on the man in front of him.

 

Yes. He was Gabriel’s. Always Gabriel’s.

 

Hunger flared in his chest as he stared into Gabriel’s eyes, losing himself in the depth of the man behind them. His lips parted, posture loosening as he started leaning forward, wanting to feel his lips and hear his moa-

 

“Stand straight, soldier.”

 

He snapped back to attention, Gabriel’s hand falling from his jaw to settle on his throat. Not threateningly, but supportively. Reminding Jack of his place in all of this, giving him something to focus on. 

 

“Now, Jack. You will do as I ask you tonight- only what I ask- and only when I ask it, is that clear?”

 

His eyes widened, taking in the words.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Good, now lay down on the bench- arms above your head.”

 

Jack’s heart beat in his throat as he eagerly obeyed, leaning back on the padded weight bench and staring back at Gabriel as he rose his arms over his head, locking one hand around the other’s wrist. The bench was slim, his large frame fitting awkwardly on it. He had to keep his feet planted to avoid tipping over the side.

 

Gabriel wanted him in a stress position and he did his best to fulfill.

 

Gabriel hummed, walking around to the head of the bench before kneeling down and running his hands along his arms. Squeezing and massaging, he leaned forward, breath on Jack’s ear making him shiver.

 

“Color?”

 

He took a shuddering breath, responding quickly. “Green.”

 

Gabriel nodded as his hands worked. Slowly, he felt the cool glide of nylon rope cross his wrists, Gabriel starting to weave it between his arms. He spread the ropes in a network pattern, tying his wrists together only after his arms were thoroughly restrained. 

 

It took a few minutes for him to finish, testing the tightness of the weave- pulling it against the bench where he was securely anchored. Jack gasped as Gabriel leaned forward again, lips brushing his ears.

 

“Relax, it’ll hold you.”

 

He did, relaxing his knees and letting the ropes keep him centered on the bench as his back pulled taught, arching him slightly.

 

“I’m going to ask a lot of you tonight, Jack. If any of it makes you uncomfortable, tell me.”

 

He nodded, exhaling heavily.

 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to his temple, pulling away slowly. Jack watched as he walked around the side of the bench, moving to straddle his chest. He gasped as the weight of Gabriel’s body settled on him, a pang of fear lacing up his spine as he had to work harder to breathe.

 

Gabriel kept still, letting him settle under the stress- watching him as he focused on his breathing. Out- in- out-...

 

Gabriel’s hands snaked up his bare chest, palms laid firmly.

 

“Athena, lights.”

 

Jack closed his eyes as the lights in the gym suddenly turned on with stinging intensity. His breathing picked up, Gabriel’s hands massaging and bringing him back down from the surprise.

 

“Damn, Reyes. He really lets you do that to him?”

 

Jack’s eyes flew open, turning his head to the sound.

 

A small group of men- Blackwatch agents he could tell by the badges on their shirts- were sitting on the bench against the wall. All eyes on him.

 

He flushed head to toe, embarrassment and shock and  _ excitement  _ flooding him. Gabriel was going to fuck him in front of a group of his own agents- was going to let them watch as he trembled and strained to obey his every demand.

 

His breath came tight, affected by the weight on his chest and the realization that some of the agents were already hard- blatantly palming themselves on the bench.

 

“Look at me.”, Gabriel’s words came firm, loud against the blood rushing in his head.

 

He pulled his attention away from the agents, focusing on the man on top of him.

 

He could see the beginnings of flush around Gabriel’s collar, the way his pupils were blown despite the bright light.

 

“How does it feel, Jack? To know they’re watching us? Watching you?”

 

His lips parted, his knees spreading to allow him to buck a little- trying to ease the tightness in his briefs. He could see the way Gabriel’s cock bulged in his shorts- hard not to while he sat on his chest.

 

“Is this what you want, Jack? Do you want everyone to know just what you’ll do for me?”

 

He was panting, trying to catch his breath as heat flooded him. Yes, he did want everyone to know. He wanted them all to know who he belonged to- who he would do anything for.

 

He nodded, gasping. “Please!”

 

“Good.”

 

The weight was off his chest suddenly, allowing him a deep breath finally as Gabriel moved away. He watched, squirming in his binds as Gabriel stripped in front of him. In front of  _ them. _

 

His shirt came first, Jack dragging his eyes up Gabriel’s torso as his bronzed skin was revealed inch by inch. He couldn’t help the way he licked at his lips- god he wanted to touch but the rope held firm against his straining.

 

Gabriel watched him as he hooked his thumb into the edge of his shorts, pulling down slowly. Agonizingly slow. He arched, trying to gain friction from  _ anything _ as Gabriel tugged the fabric over the swell of his ass, shifting to let his semi-hard cock free against his thigh. He could see the sheen of sweat on Gabriel’s skin- gained from his workout and from just how turned on he was. Something in him reveled at the thought of Gabriel getting worked up over the thought of ruining him in front of an audience.

 

He stared dazed up at the man who would tear him down and build him back up, eager and open and  _ wanting. _

 

Gabriel stared down softly at him, eyes turning hard as he moved to tug at his cock.

 

“Open up, Jackie.”

 

He did, eyes focused on Gabriel as he moved to straddle him again- lolling his tongue out while Gabriel pushed his hardening cock into his mouth. Gabriel moaned, working his hips in short strokes.

 

He hadn’t been told to suck yet, but god he wanted to. He wanted to feel the weight of Gabriel’s cock on his tongue, down his throat. 

 

Gabriel kept his movement steady, slow but forceful. Jack could taste his pre-cum, smell the light scent of sweat on Gabriel’s skin. Heady, cloying, he leaned his head back giving Gabriel more access. Gabriel moaned softly- barely a sigh as he leaned forward and took advantage of the new angle. Jack closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as Gabriel’s cock firmed up in his mouth. Gabriel’s thigh muscles around his head we’re tensing, the hand in his hair gripping tighter as the pleasure started affecting him. It was what he wanted- wanted Gabriel to use him. Show him where he belonged- who he belo-

 

“C’mon Morrison. You can do better than just laying there like a dead fish. Suck him like a good slut, won’t you?”

 

Jack’s eyes opened wide, searching out Gabriel’s instantly as the agent spoke. What should he do? Should he listen to them? Did Gabriel want that? Did he want him to follow their orders, give them power too? He wasn’t sure he could. He only wanted Gabriel. His breath came fast as he panicked. Was he disappointing Gabriel?

 

Gabriel’s eyes betrayed nothing, but his movement stopped as he slowly slid back and off of Jack, letting him work and relax his jaw.

 

“Color?”

 

It took him a moment to answer- still frightened by the possibility of disappointing Gabriel. But Gabriel was asking him what he wanted- wanted only his honesty. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that there was no wrong answer when it came to his comfort.

 

“Red.”

 

Gabriel nodded, stroking a thumb over his swollen lips before getting up.

 

Jack watched as he walked to the corner of the room, standing in front of the agent who’d spoken out for a moment before kneeling. The agent watched wide-eyed as Gabriel leaned in, speaking softly into his ear. The agent’s face drained of color, jaw slackening as Gabriel’s lips continued to move- the smallest smile on his face.

 

Gabriel stood back up, the agent jumping up instantly and rushing out of the room as if someone was chasing him. Gabriel’s smile widened before he looked back over to where Jack was laying- breathing heavily in his restraints. Gabriel looked at him softly as he walked back to where he was laying. Gabriel maintained eye-contact with him until he was able to crouch by his side, leaning in to his ear just like he had with the other agent.

 

“You will listen only to me, soldier. Only me, is that clear?”

 

Jack breathed out in relief, relaxing instantly. 

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good. Now open up.”

 

He did, waiting patiently as Gabriel straddled his head again, pressing his hot, hard cock into his mouth and moving rough and quick. Jack moaned, all thoughts of the encounter slipping away as he just focused on taking it. Giving Gabriel what he wanted, what he demanded.

 

Gabriel was breathing heavily, but Jack knew this was just the beginning. Gabriel could come like this if he wanted to- had before- but he could still see the tension in his shoulders. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t all that he wanted.

 

Gabriel pulled free of his mouth, leaving him panting and lifting his head, trying to chase him and barely getting to lick at the head of his cock before Gabriel gripped his hair and pushed him back down roughly. Jack grinned smugly, squirming on the bench. He wanted more, Gabriel wanted more. Needed more.

 

Gabriel stood up quickly, turning around and sitting back down, leaning forward with his hands on Jack’s thighs before pressing his ass into Jack’s face. 

 

Jack moaned, kissing and biting at the tight muscle of his ass- pointedly avoiding what Gabriel really wanted. Gabriel shuddered, pressing back harder and trying to take control. Jack knew better- knew that this was the one thing he had complete say over. He’d do whatever he wanted to here- wait until Gabriel was frustrated and on the verge of losing his composure before giving in.

 

It didn’t take long- Gabriel trembling on top of him and gripping his thighs tightly, moaning frustratedly. Gabriel was squirming, making it hard to breathe as he was practically smothered.

 

Truly, he could think of no better place to die than while eating out Gabriel Reyes.

 

Finally giving in, he shifted his head- sticking out his tongue to stroke at Gabriel’s hole.

 

Or he would’ve, if the slim base of a plug hadn’t stopped him.

 

He moaned wantonly, swirling his tongue around the base and pulling a gasp from Gabriel. How long had he been wearing this? Just for him- for this moment? His hips jerked, held still by Gabriel’s hands. He needed contact- something for his poor cock while he imagined how slick and soft Gabriel must be behind the plug. Wanting that heat on him, craving it.

 

He retaliated the only way he knew how- diving in to eat Gabriel out with a will and passion of a man being kept from what he wanted more than anything else in life. Imagining how gorgeous Gabriel looked on his cock- how wonderful he felt. Moaning, screaming, working himself to a desperate finish. God he wanted it.

 

His tongue caressed the bottom of the plug, finding the loop and getting an idea.

 

He slipped his tongue through the loop, hooking back and tugging firmly.

 

Gabriel arched, shouting and shaking as the sensation hit him. Jack took advantage, tugging harder before swirling his tongue around the base where his hole was spread snugly around it and tugging again. Gabriel cursed, arching his back and pressing back onto his mouth roughly. Jack hummed, curling his tongue into the loop and tugging again- more forcefully this time.

 

Gabriel yelled, holding himself still as Jack pulled at the plug insistently. Slowly, with steady pressure, it pulled free of his hole and dropped uselessly off the bench somewhere. Gabriel was trembling, moaning loudly as Jack dove back in- tonguing mercilessly at his exposed hole.

 

It gave easily, slick and soft against his tongue as he lapped and pressed inwards. 

 

Gabriel pulled off suddenly, leaving Jack to whimper and groan as the heat and weight of Gabriel disappeared off his chest. He stared dazedly as Gabriel leaned over him, pressing a hand to his throat and tipping his head back- stealing a demanding kiss. Jack groaned as Gabriel’s tongue pressed past his lips, entering him without resistance.

 

Gabriel pulled off slowly, hand still on his throat- squeezing tighter and leaving him light headed.

 

“I’m going to fuck you while they watch and you’re not going to come until I say so- is that clear?”

 

Jack whimpered high in his throat before answering.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Gabriel hummed deeply, almost purring.

 

“Good, I want them to see just how good you are for me Jackie. How you’ll do anything I ask you to. Do you want that? Do you want them to watch as you give yourself to me completely?”

 

He shivered, staring up at Gabriel as the image hit him. The agents in the room with them watching as Gabriel rode him until he came and then some. Demanding and gorgeous, everything he ever wanted. He glanced over to the bench, eyes widening as he saw that they’d already begun stroking themselves to the sight of him eating Gabriel out. They’d probably come to what Gabriel was about to do to him, the thought making him flush heavily.

 

He shuddered, Gabriel twisting his fingers and bringing his head back to face him.

 

“I asked you a question, soldier. Answer me.”

 

Jack took in a breath- stifled as it was with Gabriel’s palm squeezing firmly.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Gabriel hummed in acknowledgment, releasing his throat and standing up again.

 

He walked to the end of the bench- reaching down to hook his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, the sensation making Jack gasp as he tugged them down finally freeing his hard cock.

 

“Mmmm, Jack. You think I can come just by riding this?”

 

He dragged a finger torturously slow over the shaft of his cock, making him bite his lip and whimper. Would Gabriel do that? Ride him until he came handsfree? He knew Gabriel could do it- but it took so long. He doesn’t think he can last it this time. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He’s on a hair trigger- but Gabriel isn’t going to let him go that easily. He has to pull it together. 

 

He jerks at the feeling of something cool and slick on his cock- opening his eyes to see Gabriel liberally coating it with lube. His hands were slow- methodical and oh so warm against his skin. He lets loose a moan, throwing his head back and lifting his hips to meet his touch. Gabriel chuckled, regripping so that only his fingertips were on his cock- almost lovingly spreading the slick over him.

 

“So eager, Jack. Are you sure you can give me what I need?”

 

He gasped as Gabriel’s hand retightened, squeezing almost cruelly and making his leg kick out involuntarily.

 

“Yes!”

 

He was going to. He would give Gabriel anything he asked for- anything he wanted.

 

Gabriel who never wanted more than he could give.

 

“What was that, Jack?”

 

But sometimes he could be a selfish, needy prick.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Gabriel hummed happily, letting Jack watch him as he moved to straddle his hips on the bench- reaching behind to lube himself up, letting Jack watch as he slipped slick fingers inside himself. Tipping his head back and fingering himself slowly, testing the stretch the plug and Jack’s own tongue provided before pulling out with a groan.

 

Jack watched, breathing heavily as Gabriel finally grabbed his cock and eased himself slowly down onto him. He bit his lip, holding back a moan as the slick heat engulfed him inch by inch. His arms are tense in the bindings holding him to the bench, focusing on the pain it causes so he doesn’t finish on the spot.

 

Gabriel is moaning, seemingly completely oblivious to his struggle.

 

He’s not- just ignores Jack as he eases into the stretch and pleasure. It takes him a few minutes to start moving and Jack cries out when he does. His hands are fisting into the ropes, thighs trembling as he tries to keep control of himself.

 

He wasn’t supposed to be this close, but it’s been weeks since he was last inside Gabriel and this whole scene has been having him on the edge since they began.

 

But Gabriel asked him not to come until he has.

 

And he never gives anything but his best to Gabriel- who never asks more than he can give.

 

So when Gabriel starts moving in earnest, he takes deep breaths and focuses on letting the pleasure pass through him- forces himself to relax and keep the tension from building inside him. Gabriel doesn’t make it easy- moaning loudly which every bounce of his hips- every brush against his prostate. Even worse, he’s leaning back letting Jack see every motion- the rock of his hips, the bounce of his hard and leaking cock against his stomach, the way his own cock disappeared over and over again into his body. He has to lean his head back against the bench- can’t watch or he’ll lose his already tense composure.

 

He turns his head away, a low moan ripping from him as Gabriel clenches down on his cock. He opens his eyes and sees the agents still on the bench- blatantly stroking themselves to the sight of Gabriel fucking himself silly on his cock. Watching how he lets Gabriel take anything and everything he wants from him. 

 

It hits him suddenly and he has to curl up his legs as he shouts- trying to regain control as Gabriel growls, thighs tightening to keep him still as he kept  _ moving _ .

 

He has no choice but to keep moaning- the expression being the only thing keeping him from coming. Gabriel curses, leaning forward to pin his chest down- starts moving at a marginally slower pace. It’s just enough to take the harsh edge off.

 

“What is it Jack? You forget that people were watching us? Watching me bounce on your cock? Take my pleasure from you while you lay here and let me do it?”

 

He groaned, throwing his head back and trying so fucking hard not to come. He’s failing, he knows he’s failing. Will any second.

 

“Gabriel, Gabe I’m-”

 

“You’re what? Going to come? You can’t, Jack. Not until I’m done.”

 

He whimpered, toes curling. Could feel the tears pricking his eyes as the pleasure-pain filled him. He was trying so hard- but Gabriel just felt so fucking good and people were watching them. Getting off to them. He could smell it- didn’t have to look to know that some of their little audience had already gotten off to the sight of Gabriel fucking him to tears.

 

“You’re pathetic. I have to do everything myself don’t I?”

 

Gabriel leaned back on one hand, taking his cock in his other and working himself roughly.

 

Jack whimpered, willing himself to make it to the end.

 

Because Gabriel never set him up to fail.

 

He watched as Gabriel threw his head back, mouth wide and gasping as he came. Couldn’t take his eyes off the tremble in his shoulders and thighs, whimpered at the feeling of Gabriel clenching down on his cock- come hitting his chest.

 

It was too much.

 

It was his turn to scream, body arching as he came violently. His vision went white, the sensation making him shudder and whimper as he released inside the heat of Gabriel’s body. It was perfect, too much, not enough- he couldn’t hear anything but his own heartbeat and his ragged breathing. There’s the faint sensation of nails down his chest, teasing the hair there as he tried to find something to ground himself to.

 

He’s swimming, limp against the bench as a soft voice guides him through it.

 

He sees two big brown eyes and offers a dopey grin, focusing on the voice of Gabriel.

 

“Hey Jackie, there you are.”

 

Gabriel is kneeling next to his head, leaning over him slightly.

 

“You ready for me to untie you?”

 

Jack hummed, relishing the relaxed state of his body, flexing his arms and frowning at the way the ropes are keeping him from stretching.

 

He nodded, tugging a little at the binds.

 

Gabriel worked quickly, the ropes falling away swiftly and being replaced by two large, warm hands as Gabriel started massaging the strain out of his muscles.

 

He hummed happily, wiggling a bit to get his blood flowing and wake him up a bit.

 

He looked over, seeing the bench where their audience was now empty, letting him relax more in the presence of his husband. 

 

“C’mon, Jackie. Let’s get you into the shower and back to our room.”

 

He went easily, letting Gabriel guide him to the -suspiciously empty- locker room and showers.

 

They washed together, Jack easing back into himself bit by bit at each gentle touch Gabriel offered him. He leaned forward, capturing Gabriel’s lips in a kiss just as soft as the steam surrounding them. Gabriel’s arms came resting around his middle, holding him tight as they stood there under the spray.

 

“You did so good for me, Jack. Like a dream.”

 

He preened under the attention, running his hands up Gabriel’s torso and smiling into his neck.

 

“Love you.”, he mumbled- still a little fuzzy.

 

Gabriel laughed, “I love you too.”

 

Slowly, Gabriel pulled away, reaching over for some body wash.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up and go home, alright? Ana got us another hour and I’ve got something in the crockpot you’ll love. You don’t eat enough you know- gonna make me cook all the time for you aren’t you?”

 

He laughed, letting Gabriel’s hands card through his hair and work a lather in.

 

“I can cook for myself.”

 

Gabriel hummed, letting the subject drop. It was true- Jack was still finding a balance between being Strike Commander and taking care of himself. There was too much to be done and it left him feeling stressed and debased by the end of the day.

 

Gabriel walked him back into the water, letting the soap wash off him.

 

He relaxed, letting the hot water roll down his back.

 

Gabriel kept him grounded, made sure he did things he’d otherwise forget to. Without him- he’s not sure what would happen. He wouldn’t have made it this far, maybe wouldn’t have even made it out of the war. Not without Gabriel.

 

But he wasn’t without Gabriel. Gabriel was here with him, even when work and the world kept them apart far longer than they’d like to. They always found their way back to each other.

 

No matter what happened- they always would find their way back here. Together and far stronger for it than they ever would be alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and I will be endlessly grateful for shades' patience in this story. I was going through a lot of things at the time and though this commission is late- I'm glad I was able to finish it for them.
> 
> Come talk to me here! https://twitter.com/Vertizontally


End file.
